


Convenient

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Mary understands what Watson hasn't asked.





	Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #3: _When Shall We Three Meet Again? Have three characters - and ONLY three - appear in your work today._
> 
> Follows "[Come at Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403042)."

Having been granted the use of the automobile and free access to Mycroft's rooms, Watson did not hesitate in taking advantage of either and retrieved Mary at first light.

He felt Mary's keen gaze, but she held her tongue until he opened the bedroom door. "Ah," she said simply.

Holmes opened his eyes as she approached. "Hello, dear," he said faintly. "I fear I'm not at my best at the moment."

"I won't hold it against you." She looked over at Watson. "Yes, I agree."

"With what?"

"He should stay with us while he recovers. It will be more convenient."


End file.
